


can't get enough of you

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “If I tell you what I was doing, you have to promise not to judge me.”“Cross my heart,” Matt says.“I’m learning how to deepthroat,” Foggy says, “Out of spite.”





	can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, you try to deepthroat a sex toy entirely for the sake of research and realize that god made you gay and with an active gag reflex for a reason
> 
> *fingerguns* 
> 
> this is an extremely self-indulgent pwp but I hope you like it, too

 

Matt hears Foggy choking from down the hallway and he freezes, almost tripping over his feet. The sound’s not unfamiliar, and Matt usually turns back around and goes back to wherever he came from after he hears an extra heartbeat and a moan, but—there’s nobody else in the room with Foggy and Matt can still hear the slick sound of something sliding in his mouth.

When Matt’s got a hand on the doorknob, too curious not to find out what’s happening, he hears Foggy choke again.

“Hey,” he says, when he walks in. “Are you okay?”

There’s a muffled _mmph_ and a slick wet noise, an audible _pop_ , then Foggy coughs loudly.

“Fine,” he says, voice strained. “Totally cool.”

Matt smiles at him, raising his eyebrows.

“I thought you had company for a second,” he says, leadingly. “You don’t, do you?”

“Nope, no, just me,” Foggy says, standing up from where he was sitting on his bed and sitting something down on his desk. Matt can basically feel the embarrassment radiating off him, his heartbeat taking a while to slow down. Matt should probably not push it, but the strained sound of his throat constricting when he swallows is interesting.

“What was that noise, then?” Matt asks, sitting down on his own bed, angling his head towards Foggy.

“What noise?” Foggy asks.

“Kind of sounded like someone’s dick was getting sucked,” Matt says, shrugging, and Foggy makes a startled noise.

“ _Matthew_ ,” he says. “Do you kiss the Pope with that mouth?”

“You described a hook-up in _detail_ to me last week,” Matt says, grinning at him. “I think I can use the words _dick_ and _sucked_ in the same sentence without scandalizing you. Were you watching porn or something?”

“More like trying to reenact it,” Foggy says, faintly, then when Matt makes an expectant face at him, “If I tell you what I was doing, you have to promise not to judge me.”

“Cross my heart,” Matt says.

“I’m learning how to deepthroat,” Foggy says, “Out of spite.”

Matt forgets how to speak for a full two seconds before he finally manages to ask, as calmly as he can, “Spite?”

“That is definitely the part of that sentence you should have focused on,” Foggy says, then tells Matt about a study session with this guy Brian that led to them trading blowjobs and him being judged for not being able to take a dick in his throat.

“Please tell me you’re not learning so you can do it for that asshole,” Matt says, frowning.

“I appreciate your indignation,” Foggy says. “I plan on using it on someone worthier, though.”

“Yeah?” Matt asks, feeling kind of weird about it now that it’s all laid out in front of him—he’s always been fine with Foggy talking about being with guys, so he’s not sure why he feels weird now. “Anybody in mind?”

“I figure I’ll know when the time’s right,” Foggy says, sagely. Matt nods.

“. . .what are you using to learn?” he asks. He doesn’t mean to keep talking about it but he can’t help himself.

“Let’s just say I owe you a few bananas,” Foggy says, “and, also, I might overdose on potassium? I’m not clear on whether that’s a thing or not.”

Matt laughs, somewhat startled by the mental image, the vague impression he has of what Foggy looks like.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to practice on—the real thing?” he asks.

“Oh, definitely,” Foggy says, “but I think I’d get a bad reputation if I started asking people to use their dick as a study aid.” 

Foggy’s heart is beating pretty hard right now, and Matt gets nervous—but it kind of feels like anticipation. He makes a soft agreeable noise, nodding, not sure what to say because he thinks Foggy might—it’s possible that Foggy will—

“Unless you’re interested in eschewing your heterosexuality and letting me go down on you repeatedly,” Foggy says, clearly joking even though Matt can practically taste the sweat that’s blooming on his skin, barely able to concentrate on the words over the sound of Foggy’s pulse. Foggy’s _joking_ but Matt feels—really confused over his own reaction to the idea of it.

“Uhm,” he starts, trying to find something casual to say and failing completely, eyebrows knitting together. Foggy lets out a nervous breath. It smells like bananas and Matt feels his dick twitch.

“God, sorry, that was awkward,” Foggy says, quickly. “Pretend I didn’t just creepily proposition you. Clearly you wouldn’t be—I mean, there are probably girls lining _up_ to do that for you. I imagine. Not that I’m imagining you getting your—dear _god_ , please stop me.”

“It’s okay,” Matt says, laughing. “I don’t mind. I—might even let you do it.”

It’s not a big deal, but there’s just something about the way Foggy smells right now, the sound of him choking, the fact that the room smelled like sex when Matt walked in because Foggy was turning himself on.

Matt’s curious.

“. . .seriously?” Foggy asks.

“If you think it wouldn’t make things weird between us,” Matt says, shrugging. He feels somewhere fuzzy between stupid and brave right now, like when you make a decision that might end up being really terrible but feels kind of fantastic in the meantime. Friends hook up all the time, and maybe there are repercussions, but this isn’t even hooking up. It’s _practice_.

“I think we could pull off not making it weird,” Foggy says, hesitantly, “and—I mean, it’s not like it’s actual sex—we can stop before you come, if you want, and I won’t be expecting you to reciprocate or anything. You can totally keep your straight card.”

“Right,” Matt says, nodding. People experiment in college without committing to a brand-new identity. It’s not like Foggy’ll suck his dick and they’ll spontaneously fall in love and enter a civil union.

“Let me go brush my teeth to try to get rid of some of the banana aftertaste,” Foggy says, standing up and clasping a hand on Matt’s shoulder quickly as he passes, “and we can give it a shot?”

“Sounds good,” Matt says, then immediately panics. What the _hell_ kind of impulsive shit are they doing and why does the sound of Foggy fucking his own mouth make Matt want to _do it for him?_

In that bathroom, Foggy’s quietly chanting, “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,” around a mouthful of toothpaste. Matt agrees. He also doesn’t want to take it back.

He’s sitting on his desk chair when Foggy comes back, saying, sunnily, “Okay! Friendly, recreational oral! Still down?” as soon as the door shuts behind him.

“If you are,” Matt says, smiling.

“I couldn’t possibly pass up this learning opportunity, Murdock,” Foggy says, taking a deep breath before he walks up to Matt, turns his chair around to face away from the desk, and immediately drops to his knees in front of him. Matt’s hands clench at his sides. “Should I just—”

He touches the waistband of Matt’s sweats, tugs at it gently then pulls it down after Matt nods, wrapping a careful hand around Matt’s dick. He leans down to lick up it, from the tip until his nose is brushing Matt’s pubic hair, and Matt gasps and shudders, almost whimpering when Foggy starts to jerk him off.

“That’s an encouraging noise,” Foggy says. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Matt says, breathlessly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Foggy says, laughing. “I’m just getting you ready before I, you know, go for the gold. As it were.”

He waits until Matt’s hard and leaking in his hand before he puts his mouth on him again, taking the tip and sucking curiously, tongue flicking over it. Matt’s hips jerk, just enough that his dick pushes up further into Foggy’s mouth, stretching his lips around him in a way that makes Matt groan.

Foggy bobs his head for a few moments before he pulls off with a wet noise to say, “You can touch my hair. Just—if you want to.”

“Sure,” Matt says, faintly, tipping his head back.

“Also, just so you know, you’ve got a really nice dick, buddy,” Foggy says, tapping it lightly with his fingers. “If nobody’s ever bothered to tell you.”

Matt laughs somewhat hysterically, mumbles a _thanks_ and fantasizes about pushing Foggy’s head down so he’ll stop expecting Matt to talk while this is happening. Instead, he touches Foggy’s hair, resting his hand on his head, and Foggy makes an interested noise before he leans down suddenly and takes Matt’s dick until it’s pressed up against the back of his throat.

“ _F-fuck,”_ Matt says, curling his fingers in Foggy’s hair.

Foggy presses down a little more so Matt’s dick pushes into his throat for just a moment before Foggy chokes—the feeling of his throat constricting and pushing him out makes Matt groan loudly, barely resisting the urge to thrust up and chase the feeling. Foggy pulls off to catch his breath, coughing wetly and resting his head on Matt’s knee for a moment.

Matt pets his hair because it seems like the thing to do, and Foggy pushes up into the touch. His heart’s racing faster than when he first pulled Matt’s dick out, and Matt takes his hand away nervously.

“. . .okay,” Foggy says, resolutely. “Round two.”

Five unsuccessful tries later, enough time between them that Matt can just barely hold back from coming, and Foggy makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat that vibrates all through Matt. His hips lift up involuntarily, and his dick pushes in even further. Foggy only chokes a little before he’s swallowing around Matt, taking him deep.

Matt barely catches a strangled victorious noise from Foggy before he’s letting out a dry sob and coming down Foggy’s throat, dropping his hand back to Foggy’s head.

Foggy sits up enough to breathe around Matt’s dick, hollowing his cheeks around him through the aftershocks—not pulling off entirely until Matt starts going soft in his mouth. 

“Shit,” Matt says, when he can form words again. “Shit, I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped before that happened.”

“Do not apologize,” Foggy says, sounding happy and hoarse, squeezing Matt’s knee. “We’ve made a lot of progress today.”

“You did— _really_ good,” Matt says, feeling like he’s admitting something.

“Well, thanks. Would you be up for doing it again?” Foggy asks. “I kind of want to see if I can take all of it.”

Matt takes a second to imagine that before he says, quickly, “Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Foggy excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Matt listens guiltily to him jerking himself off, the cut off noises he makes. He tries not to think too hard about the fact that he’s already getting hard again as he pulls his sweats back up and turns around to pretend like he can actually start studying again.

*

The next time, a few days later, Foggy casually asks him over dinner in the dining hall if they can try again, and Matt chokes on his water before he says, “Uhm, yeah, I think I have time for that.”

“And don’t worry if you finish,” Foggy says. “I seriously don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Matt says.

“It’s just a biological imperative,” Foggy says.

“Right,” Matt says, firmly, simultaneously wanting to drag Foggy into the bathroom and get him on his knees in a stall and crawl under this table right now and never come out. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Foggy says. “Thanks for doing this, buddy. I’m holding out a fist.”

Matt smiles at him and holds up his fist for Foggy to bump.

*

Matt sits on the edge of his bed and lets Foggy take his belt off and shove his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He taps his fingers on the mattress nervously, biting his lip when Foggy noses against his dick, licking at it lightly.

“You’re already hard,” he says, sounding pleased, maybe confused. “Convenient.”

“Mmm,” Matt says, non-committal. He’s been hard since dinner.

“Do you think you could maybe—uhm—I’m trying to find a gentle way to say fuck my face,” Foggy says, laughing uncomfortably. “I think it might help if I’m not trying to do it by myself.”

“Oh,” Matt says. “I guess I could do that.”

Matt’s kind of scared by how much he wants this, equally scared at the warm feeling that passes over him at the idea of Foggy trusting him enough to let him do it.

“Yeah?” Foggy asks. “Cool.”

He takes Matt's dick in his mouth without preamble, fingers circling the base, sliding them up and down slowly until Foggy’s lips are pressing against them. He makes a questioning noise and Matt nods, sliding his fingers into Foggy’s hair and pushing down, moaning low at the way that Foggy just takes more for him.

Matt rocks his hips up cautiously until Foggy’s choking again, pushing his head down at the same time so he slips into Foggy’s throat.

“ _Christ_ ,” he hisses. Nothing in his life has ever felt like this, so wet and tight and hot. Foggy swallows around him convulsively, and Matt just keeps guiding him down, lets one hand fall to trip fingers down Foggy’s face until he can run them over where his dick’s filling up Foggy’s throat.

It’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Foggy takes the initiative to go down so far that his lips are stretched around the base of Matt’s dick, staying there for a few seconds before he sits up and lets it slip from his mouth, coughing and gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Matt asks, cupping his face.

Foggy laughs hoarsely, heart pounding.

“I’m great,” he says, earnestly. “I wanna do that again.”

Matt comes down Foggy’s throat again, and he gasps out Foggy’s name when he does it, pulling at his hair gently.

That night, Matt dreams about Foggy in his bed, the feeling of warm skin under his hands, Foggy’s mouth on his. He wakes up aching, straining against his loose pajama pants, and breathes heavily before he gives in and jerks off to the sound of Foggy mumbling in his sleep close by.

He wonders if everyone who experiments in college feels like this, but he’s pretty sure that’s all bullshit, because he also dreamed about Foggy saying that he loved him.

*

They’re drunk the next time. Foggy crawls into Matt’s bed after they get back from a party and gets close to his face with whiskey breath before he says, confidently, “Hey, I kind of want to suck your dick. Like, for fun. Would you be cool with that?”

Matt gapes at him for a second before he stumbles over his words to finally say, “Please.”

Foggy presses his grin to Matt’s cheek before he pushes Matt down and moves down his body, getting his jeans open just enough to get Matt’s dick out. It takes him awhile to get hard, but Foggy touches him gently, rubs his freshly shaved cheek against it until Matt says, “Foggy, Fog, I—”

Foggy says, “I know,” sweetly, pressing a kiss to Matt’s hip before he presses them to the head of his dick instead. Matt gets a hand in his hair, lifts his hips enough to push past Foggy’s lips, and Foggy moans appreciatively. It’s a slow slide, both of them moving until Foggy’s taking all of him again, working Matt with his throat while Matt gasps and moans and rolls his hips up.

When Foggy moves off to catch his breath again, he says, “Could you talk? While I do it?”

Matt’s not sure what he wants him to say, but he agrees, anyway, swearing softly when Foggy slides down deep immediately. His hands run up and down Matt’s thighs, up his hips, curling around his waist.

“Shit, buddy,” Matt says, feeling almost like he’s out of his body, every nerve focused on the feeling of Foggy moving with the pull of Matt’s fingers in his hair. All he can do is be honest. “You feel so good, I’ve never—I’ve never had anyone do this like you can. You’re amazing.”

Foggy whines, pushing up against Matt’s hand before he fucks himself on Matt’s dick, moving up and down quickly until Matt’s slipping into his throat again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Matt shouts. “Foggy, I’m—I’m gonna— _please_.”

Foggy has to move off to breathe at the same time as Matt comes, so he ends up coming across Foggy’s face. He groans, fingers dropping down to smear it across Foggy’s mouth before drawing it back quickly.

“Sorry,” he says, laying back and breathing heavily. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Foggy says, a little high-pitched. “It’s—more than okay, actually, I need to get off like right now. I’ll be back.”

Matt hears him wipe his face off on Matt’s sheets before starting to get up, and Matt grabs his arm to keep him there.

“You don’t have to leave,” he says. “That’s not really fair to you.”

“You sure?” Foggy asks, surprised.

Matt nods, smiling faintly. It’s more selfish than anything. He wants to hear Foggy up close and not through a few walls, and he wants his bed to smell like him for days.

Foggy swallows hard before he gets up to shuck his jeans off entirely, sitting down heavily on Matt’s bed. Matt can hear the exact moment that Foggy touches himself, and Matt sits up slowly to get closer and listen to the way that his breath changes, the sound of Foggy spitting in his hand to make it smoother.

“God, Matt,” he says, shakily. “I—I can’t stop thinking about you. I feel like a creep.”

“Don’t—it’s okay,” Matt says, wishing he was brave enough to move close enough to touch him.

“I don’t know if it is,” Foggy says, moaning, hand speeding up. “I like just getting you off, a _lot,_ but I—I want—oh, _fuck_.”

Matt wants to ask him to finish the sentence, but Foggy’s coming over his hand, groaning hoarsely. Matt finally moves forward after that, putting a cautious hand on Foggy’s arm and turning him around so he can wrap him up in his arms. Foggy gasps before he buries his face in Matt’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Matt,” he says, softly.

“It’s okay,” Matt says. “Whatever you want, it’s okay.”

Foggy’s quiet for a long time before he says, “I want to sleep.”

Matt sighs out a laugh.

“Come on,” he says, pulling Foggy down to lay down. “I want that, too.”

*

When Matt wakes up, he still has Foggy pulled close to his chest, and Foggy’s still asleep. Matt feels tired and scared and hopeful, and he presses a kiss to the top of Foggy’s head before tightening his arms. Foggy makes a quiet noise, squirming against him before he wakes up.

“Morning,” he says, hesitantly, following when Matt lets him go to sit up.

“Do you remember what you were saying last night?” Matt asks. He was going to try to be subtle, lead up to it, but Foggy’s so close to him right now that he can’t even think straight.

“I, uhm—I was really drunk last night, buddy,” Foggy says, tightly. “Sorry if I was weird.”

“I don’t think you were that drunk,” Matt says. “Just—please, tell me what you wanted to say.”

Foggy sighs, shifting away so he’s not touching Matt.

“I have feelings for you,” he says. “I had feelings before I got you to shove your dick down my throat, too, but—these are different.”

“Foggy,” Matt says.

“I know you were just—I was going to say being nice, but I think you maybe were just in it for the free blowjobs, which I fully understand,” Foggy says, quickly, ignoring him, “but you didn’t sign up for me getting away with staring wistfully at you because you can’t see me.”

“I’m not straight,” Matt says, too loud, before Foggy can say anything else. He hasn't even thought that sentence before. It feels insane to say it out loud.

“. . .what?” Foggy asks.

 _I want to fall in love with you and enter a civil union_ , Matt thinks.

“I thought I was straight,” he says, instead, “but then I met you.”

“Just—just because you got off doesn’t mean you’re not straight,” Foggy says, and Matt makes a frustrated noise and grabs him to pull him into a kiss. It’s awkward at first, but then Foggy sighs against his mouth and melts into it, opening his mouth for Matt to do what he wants. When they pull apart, Matt grins at him, feeling desperate and happy.  

“I thought I was _straight_ ,” he repeats, firmly, “but then I met _you."_

“Oh,” Foggy says, sounding stunned.

“Come back here,” Matt says, and Foggy climbs into his lap to let Matt kiss him again.

“Are you sure?” Foggy mumbles against Matt’s mouth. Matt bites his lip gently, rubs their noses together.

“I want you to teach me to deepthroat,” he says, in lieu of a reply, and Foggy’s breath catches before he suddenly bursts out laughing, wrapping his arms around Matt and hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Absolutely,” he says, warmly. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com), as always


End file.
